


Baked

by glorysong



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Love, M/M, Recovery, So basically, im monky, soft, very little dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorysong/pseuds/glorysong
Summary: Klaus uses baking as a way of recovery, and somehow, it's what they all needed.-fluff with the boys





	Baked

**Author's Note:**

> give these boys happiness or give me death
> 
>  
> 
> very loose time setting

Few people other than Grace had ever used the kitchen at The Academy. Growing up, none of them had time to learn how to use the kitchen, and the time off they had from training and doing other meaningless tasks were spent with each other, having fun, not slaving away over a hot stove. This is why Diego found it so strange to see Klaus standing right next to Grace in the kitchen, wearing an apron, carefully watching her movements.

 

Diego leaned against the door frame, enjoying the scene before him. Klaus had really improved in the last few months. After they stopped the Apocalypse, he had become dedicated to getting clean, and getting himself out of the hole he had dug himself into. Diego stayed at his side for the first week, Klaus living with him in the boiler room and when Diego was out fighting, patrolling, or mopping, Ben and Klaus played poker. 

 

After the first week, both Klaus and Diego decided to move back to The Academy, as all of the others except Vanya and Allison did. Vanya came nearly every day anyway, spending time trying to learn to contain her powers, and teaching Luther how to play violin. Luther's music was terrible, and her powers were still being wild, but it was nice to have everyone together.

 

After three nights sleeping alone, Klaus had quietly opened the door to Diego's room and snuck in, curling up into his side without so much as a word. Neither of them had slept alone since. Their relationship grew from there, slowly, with a lot of hesitation and learning. Touches into hugs into kisses into more. No one seemed to mind, and if they did, no one had room to speak, given Luther and Allison being together, Five falling in love with a mannequin, and Vanya dating a homicidal maniac. 

 

Klaus smiled and looked up as he noticed Diego in the room. "Hey! We're making special brownies!" Diego's brow furrowed. "You're off that shit." "The special ingredient is MnMs." Grace said, slowly pouring a measuring cup of Mini MnMs into the brownie mix. She looked up at Diego, then gently brushed his cheek. "Do watch your language, honey." "Sorry, Mom." He wrapped his arms around Klaus's waist, and put his forehead on the back of his neck. 

 

-

 

The brownies had become the start of something big for Klaus. The next day, he got all the ingredients from the previous day, and attempted the recipe without the help of Grace. Diego and Ben sat at the table, Ben reading a novel, Diego watching his partner at work. Klaus hummed and danced to the music in his earbuds as he worked, his hips swaying as he poured ingredients into the bowl. 

 

He obviously worked hard on the brownies, spending a long time on the mixing, frosting, and even cutting the brownies into little heart shapes. Yeah, the brownies tasted like shit, and yeah, they were dry as hell, but everyone acted like they were the best thing in the world, which kept the passion for cooking alive in Klaus.

 

-

 

Diego wrapped an arm around Klaus, the slimmer man pulled close to his side. He ran his hand through the wild mop of curls on his partner's head. Klaus was docile when it was just the two of them. No makeup, no acting, just a soft, real man. Klaus nuzzled into him, and looked up to Diego's face. "So... I've been thinking about something." Diego looked down at him, "I'm afraid of what you're going to say." Klaus gently pushed his chin. "Nooo! I think I want to go take a community college class for baking. Grace can only teach me so much, and it's something I really like and -" Diego gently kissed him, ending his babbling. "You don't have to explain it. Go ahead and and do it."

 

-

 

Sweets were always in The Academy, everything from cookies to croissants to creme puffs littering the counters at all times. Five was often found sitting next to dishes on the counter, doing his homework, as he now attended a public high school. Vanya and Luther had moved their lessons into the kitchen as well, as it became the center of the household. 

 

Klaus was working madly today, their birthday now less than twenty four hours away. He was attempting a seven layer cake, each layer decorated in fondant and colour to match each of them. Diego had been banned from the kitchen for the day, as the two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

 

Vanya walked behind Klaus quietly, trying not to bother him in his 'zone'. She took a small bottle of vitamin water from the fridge, and was startled to find Klaus staring right at her. "I need to get your advice on something."

 

-

 

Marshmallow peanut butter squares had been Diego's favourite as a child, and now, he liked red velvet cupcakes the best, which is why Vanya had asked Diego to take her to the music store to get coloured tabs for Luther's violin. Klaus had very carefully made a circle of marshmallow bars, filling the middle with cupcakes. On the top of the icing of the middle cupcake, a thick black ring sat. 

 

-

 

Diego walked into the bedroom, taking off his sweater. "Hey, babe, I- What..?" The room was lit up with candles, flickering softly. Klaus had spread rose petals over the floor, up onto the bed, where he had left the treat tray, sans the cupcake with the ring. Diego chuckled as he realized what the treats were, taking one of the marshmallow bars, sitting on the bottom of the bed.   
"Klaus?"

 

Klaus walked out of the attached washroom, a harsh pink blush on his cheeks. "Okay, so I kind of maybe didn't plan this all that well." He knelt down in front of Diego, who had wide eyes. "Oh - oh my God Klaus." Klaus flinched, "oh shit, is it too much? Are you not ready?" Diego took Klaus's chin. "You couldn't have waited until you graduated, huh?" Diego laughed, a teary sound in his chest. He quickly walked over to his gym bag, and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. He knealt down beside Klaus, and laughed softly. 

"God, we're stupid." Klaus laughed, hugging Diego close, "So... I guess we're..." "Wait, I didn't get to say yes." They untangled themselves. "Three, two... one." 

 

"Yes."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! its so very appriciated if you leave a comment or a kudo!!


End file.
